


In my lady's chamber. Theory 1: perverts

by Slant



Series: In my lady's chamber [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadis enjoys her petrified political prisoners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my lady's chamber. Theory 1: perverts

**Now**

Susan covered Lucy's eyes. Why wasn't there someone to do the same for her? She couldn't look away. She was having difficulty working out what she was looking _at_ , but she couldn't look away from it. It was certainly not the sort of thing that one saw in decent society in London, or even in the rustic surroundings of the professor's house, and she hadn't seen anything like it in Narnia either. Then again, she'd never been in a tyrant-queen's boudoir before either. Maybe they were all like that*. She squeaked and ran out, dragging Lucy with her, then peered around the door again.  
So. Statue of a centaur, human half arched back, arms stretched down on one side to reach under his horse-body to touch his... Oh my.  
Lucy was squirming.  
"I don't think that Mama would want us to see in there. I don't think that anyone else should either. We'll tell Aslan we found some people in there and let him sort it out."

 

**The last time**

"Get over here and fuck me."  
Naked, on her hands and knees with her arse in the air, on a bearskin rug, Jadis was still the most commanding figure Maugrim had ever seen. Nonetheless, he demurred.  
"Are they really necessary?"  
"I like them there."  
'They' were a dozen small, petrified Rodents. Actually petrified, not just paralyzed with fear. Jadis had arranged them in a circle around the rug. Facing in.  
"If I can't keep it up with Mr Bunbun giving me terror-face jazz hands, it absolutely is not a comment on your attractiveness or treason against your reign."  
"You know what doesn't go soft?" Jadis spoke in a faux-dangerous hiss, which, to Maugrim, was very different from her dangerous hiss, or even worse, her fake-friendly tones.  
Maugrim rolled his eyes, unfortunately bringing Ektor, a.k.a. "that massively endowed centaur you petrified during the vinegar strokes" into his field of view, trotted over and licked her cunt roughly.  
"If you say stone, I won't bathe for a month". He growled, because he knew what the vibrations would do for her.

...

Afterwards, they slept where they collapsed, flawless alabaster limbs wrapped around short shaggy ones, slender fingers tangled in matted grey fur, moonlight striking opalescent tones on her flesh, absorbed almost entirely by his fur or casting strong shadows across the petrified Rodents.  
Jadis's eye slitted open. He'd brought up the flea incident again. She still hadn't got her own back for the flea incident. Very, very quietly, very, very, slowly the statues began to move.

...

"Fenrir's _spacious_ ballsac!"  
Maugrim waking up to a faceful of Ektor's vainy cock was everything that Jadis had hoped it would be.  
"Spacious? _really_ love?"

...

**Earlier**

"Well you kept calling me a mangy cur in bed. I thought it was some sort of bizarre kink you had. It'd hardly be the first."  
"So you stopped batheing."  
"So I stopped batheing."  
"And now you have fleas."  
"And now _we_ have fleas."  
It was true: Jadis's smooth creamy skin had bite marks on it. Not marks-of-passion bite marks, but the lumpy red insect sort.  
"You know what doesn't have fleas?" Maugrim did not know her well enough to distinguish between hisses yet.  
"Something that's too rocky to go down to the river and dig for fleabane?"  
She laughed, not the triumphant echoing cackle that he was beginning in to realise was a professional choice, or the sweet trilling giggle he perceived her as using when she was hopped up on glamour, but a genuinely amused chuckle he'd never heard before. 

 

**First time**

"Get off me."  
"Not gonna happen for uh, twenty minutes or so."  
"You're treading a dangerous line, cur."  
"Turn me to stone and my knot will still be stuck in you, it'll just be gritty and never go down."  
"Knot."  
"Never been with a canid before, huh?".  
Maugrim explained. Jadis listened.  
"Why am I queen of the land of bizarre cocks? "  
"Some say that the Emperor-over-the-Sea bade us be monogamous, and seeing how few canids paid attention to that, made us stuck after sex so we'd be monogamous for at least twenty minutes."

...

"And when I say twenty minutes, I meant twenty minutes without you doing that angry, dangerous, powerful thing that you do."

 

*Many years later, Avaris's friend Lasaraleen would confirm a fraction** of this theory.  
**About a quarter [Naked virile masculinity available on tap, yes, various species, no, turned to stone, no, for tyrant-queens only, no.]


End file.
